Under the Glow of the Lanterns
by FanOfFiction22
Summary: Finally given a moment to breathe, Lyandra and her best friend reflect on her life, under the glow of Bilbo Baggins Birthday Bash. One-Shot.


Well hello there! So I found this on my computer, and decided to post it as a one shot. This was originally the first chapter in a story, which I never finished. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my characters Lyandra, and Daisy.

* * *

Under the glow of lanterns, and the cheerful music, Lyandra sat gripping her mug of ale. This was her final stop.

At least for now.

Travelling with Gandalf for the past decade had been more than her heart desired, when she left behind that small village, where she had spent most of her life. But travelling with the wizard was exhausting. Well for her at least. Despite the look of his old age, he was as spry as someone in their prime. Just when Lyandra had a chance to catch her breath, they were off again, doing goodness knows what. She never could quite figure out where he was getting all of his information.

A smile grew on her face as she reminisced.

She regarded the Hobbits in front of her with a fond look. Just watching them made her even more sure off her choice to settle down near, if not in, the Shire, away from the hustle and bustle, and realities of the world surrounding it. She would be sure to bring Daisy along with her, as she had apparently already a few places in mind.

Thinking of her, she looked around for her Hobbit friend, and immediately found her short, golden curls.

"Either he's that oblivious," she smirked moving to settle beside her, as the Hobbit jumped, "or you're simply not staring hard enough."

"I was doing no such thing!" Daisy bristled in annoyance," I was just admiring the vi- oh that came out wrong- Don't look at me like that! You know what I meant!" She exclaimed trying to regain even a slight bit of her dignity, though failing as her cheeks soon became the colour of her jacket.

"Not sure that I do," Lyandra shrugged, blue eyes gleaming, "Maybe I should ask Merry over, and get his opinion, I am sure Gandalf will let him away from those dishes for just a moment-"

"Don't you dare!" I swear I will make sure not one person will want you here if you do!"

"Oh you wound me, though I do not think that you would be successful in convincing very many people."

"I can be very persuasive."

"Yet here you sit alone, not able to get Merry to look at you, much less dance with you!"

"Perhaps I prefer my own company!" She looked pointedly at her human companion.

"I'll take your word for it…" Lyandra laughed.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Daisy meekly asked, "… Was it really that obvious?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Probably not…"

"Then of course not! I'm sure not one person, aside from myself of course, noticed your endless drooling."

Burying her humiliated face in her hands, Daisy let out a groan. "What am I going to do! I can barely finish a sentence, and stumble over my words when I talk to him, so I just stand there gaping like a fish, and nod."

"Well I'm no expert," Lyandra began, clearing her throat, "but I am going to go ahead and assume that he is not the type of lad to be so easily impressed. You need to do something which will catch his attention! Do something bold! Something daring! Make him see you! Although preferably something which will not get you killed."

"Something daring…" Daisy mused.

"But if all else fails you can come live with me in your shame, and wallow in self-pity. I have plenty of that to go around, trust me," grumbling, Lyandra began to chew her already tatty, shoulder length brown hair.

Daisy grinned at her friend, the lanterns reflecting off of her brown eyes, "I may just take you up on that offer. But I do have a very high standard I'll have you know!"

"So tell me about the places you have picked out for me." Lyandra sipped her half empty mug.

Daisy's eyes lit up, "I have found the most adorable wee cottage!"

"I am sure it is, but is it my size? You know I adore these Hobbit Holes, but I can barely stand in them, much less live in one."

"Oh, right," though the Hobbit did not look disappointed, in fact she was still smiling.

Lyandra rolled her eyes, "You didn't happen to pick this 'adorable cottage' out for you and a certain someone?"

The guilt rushed onto her friends face.

"Daisy!" the human exclaimed exasperated.

"I know, I'm sorry!"

"Did you even look at all?"

"Yes!"

"For a house that didn't end up being for you?"

"No… I know I have a problem…"

"More like an obsession! Really Daisy there's more to life than men."

"I am not obsessed! Listen why don't we go to Bree and look there? It's a whole village of humans!"

"Daisy, you've never even been to Bree."

"Exactly! Think of the distractions it will provide!"

"I suppose… But if- IF we go, we actually have to look for a house, as I am currently homeless, and I've spent enough time sleeping on the ground thank you very much. Now enough with talking, shall we dance?"

And so they joined the dancing hobbits, as Bilbo Baggins birthday celebrations continued. And when her friend's attention wavered from her, Lyandra simply gave Daisy a nudge causing her and a clueless Merry to fall to the ground.

She didn't know what she would die from first; the laughter at seeing her friend flounder through an apology, or the look from her which then followed.

She had to smile at the thought of being able to do this with Daisy whenever she pleased, and not have to wait months just to see her.

Or perhaps she had just a bit too much to drink.

The night continued and just as Lyandra finished telling a throng of Hobbits a story, (which she couldn't remember if it was true or simply a dream), cries of "Speech!" "Speech!" could be heard. Daisy came to settle beside her, just as Bilbo began to speak.

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots..."


End file.
